For instance, there is a liquid crystal display device including a liquid crystal sandwiched between two substrates. In manufacturing such a display device, electrodes for display and the like are formed on original substrates having a larger size than the substrates. After these two original substrates are combined, unnecessary peripheral portions and the like are cut. Thus, the display device is fabricated. In the case of collectively fabricating a plurality of display devices from one pair of original substrates, the original substrates are divided for separation between the plurality of display devices.
Around the display region of the display device, a seal unit for bonding two substrates is provided. If the seal unit overlaps with the aforementioned cutting or dividing position, cut failure occurs. However, if the cut position is distanced from the seal unit, the frame is widened.